This disclosure relates in general to greenhouse gases, and in particular to a system and method for capturing greenhouse gases.
Greenhouse gas emissions are typically vented, and/or leak, from a wide variety of industrial systems and equipment. These emissions are sometimes vented to the atmosphere and/or disposed of via wasteful means such as, for example, a flare. As a result, greenhouse gases are released into the environment and/or the energy in the greenhouse gases is lost. Therefore, what is needed is a system or configuration for capturing greenhouse gases that overcomes one or more of these problems.